Wikipool:About
Wikipool is the first and most comprehensive wiki on Miniclip's hit game, 8 Ball Pool. It can be edited by users of any age, so don't feel scared to contribute! Our head admin, Oliver, will avidly help you out — he's experienced with basic HTML, CSS and wikitext (the code used on articles). Parental info *Wikipool does not use vulgar language, sexual references, or any kind of explicit material. It is 100% virus free, and any issues can be reported to . *8 Ball Pool is a child-friendly game, but you may encounter a hacker on the occasion. To protect your child from users like this, read Wikipool's guide on the subject. *To report abusive users on the 8 Ball Pool game, see Miniclip's report page. *If a random user requests to have a "game", it means to play a round of 8 Ball Pool. There is nothing harmful about it, but if you want your child to stay perfectly safe, please ignore them or decline their request. But, again, it is harmless to match people on 8 Ball Pool. *Wikipool has its own forum, where posts for its newspaper, are created. The Forum board for the gazette can be found here and you may sign up here. Other boards include the Watercooler, where you can post off-topic conversations, play games, etc., the Q&A board, where you can ask questions regarding Wikipool, the Meet-Up Board, where you can request for games, the General Discussion board, where you can discuss Wikipool, the Miniclip and 8 Ball Pool Discussion board, where you can discuss 8 Ball Pool or Miniclip as a whole, the News and Announcements board, where Administrators post updates, and finally, the New on Wikipool board which, similarly to the News and Announcements board, you can congratulate people for their efforts, or share something that's been posted on this wiki. In addition, users may add "Kudos" to posts, which is the Wikipool-equivalent to the YouTube likes. *Anyone can write their own guides on this wiki. If you wish to create a guide, please ensure that it begins with the "Guide:" prefix. You can create a guide using the inputbox below: |default=Guide: type=create Please do not be alarmed if your child's page is edited. If the edit is abusive, report it to Dragonleaf5678. If it is constructive, please leave it. If you do not want your page to be edited, state clearly at the top of their article. *Wikipool has its own chatroom, where users can chat with others. The chatroom inclines to be a place of abuse on larger wikis, but since this one has a smaller community, our chatroom is frequently empty. But you're perfectly welcome to create an account and chat with your friends! Also, please be aware that the chatroom is not monitored. It is tedious to stay in an empty chatroom 24/7. An administrator will, though, feel obliged to join if new users — or any user! — joins. If you yourself are subjected to any kind of emotional torment, please report it to Dragonleaf5678. ---- If you have anything to add to this section, please contact Dragonleaf5678. It may seem tedious, but it's great for you to help out in that way.